Night of Ever
by True China Sorrows
Summary: In the dark nights my heart echoes. I never meant to burden you...
1. Chapter 1

Night of Ever

"No," Carly breathes, horrified.

She turns and clutches Jack's hand. He doesn't move, or acknowledge her movement, he simply watches and listens. He seems the calmest of them all, but even he is worried. Trudge closes the door behind him and leans against the wall. He glares out of the window, furious with himself. After all, he was the one who was asked, and he declined. If only he had agreed, then he could have done something, but it's too late for what ifs now.

"I am afraid we have almost no leads, except for this," a new Sector Security officer says.

He pulls out a small disc and inserts it into a machine. A projected image shines against the wall. It illuminates the dark room, and the worry on their faces. The screen counts down from five to zero, to prepare people for when they need to pay attention. It's impossible for them not to pay attention though.

_Akiza enters a dark room, and the shaft of light from the door fades. She walks over to the desk by the open window._

_A figure shifts from within the shadows. A man suddenly leaps out from the shadows. He turns on is heel and throws his cloak. He then grabs Akiza by the waist._

_After which, the screen turns blank. A few blue dots spark across the screen, and the cloak floats to the ground. It reveals that both people have gone, and that there is a note on the table._

_The camera zooms in to reveal that it is a standard A4 sheet. It has newspaper cuttings on it, spelling out one word._

_**Touched.**_

* * *

><p>2 Days Later.<p>

"I got it!" the young officer yells.

The door swings open and he throws a girl to the ground. She twists around and kicks out at him, but misses. Her shimmering blue-green eyes are fierce, and show her willingness for violence. The air is tainted by her fierce fury that's outmatched only by her flaming crimson hair. She twists uncomfortably and aims at him again, but he keep walking further out of her range.

"What is this?" Martha snaps. "What do you think you're doing?"

The young officer huffs. "This is the partner to the man who kidnapped your friend. She isn't going to confess in the interview room, so we're going to try another way to make her confess,"

"Not in my house," Martha tells him, sternly.

Jack pats a distraught Carly's back as she comes close to crying. "First Selene dies, and now Akiza's been kidnapped…."

He pulls the girl to her feet. "Look, what we're doing will be perfectly legal. It's just a way of insuring we get a confession, and then we'll take her to the court. If we work this way your friend will be home faster, and more likely to be alive,"

The soft winds outside the house suddenly grow strong. They force the window open and the officer to cover his face from a few shards of broken glass. He grumbles quietly, angered by the force of nature, when he realises something. A loud _snap_ rings out as she crimson haired girl rips off the rope used to bind her wrists together. She moves away, backing towards the shadows beside the window. Just before she comes into contact with the wall, she stops. The officer growls, stepping forward, ready to arrest her again.

The officer stops again as the wind whistles loudly, blowing the curtains. They cast long, haunting shadows across the walls of the room. The officer gapes, backing away warily, and maybe a bit fearful. The wind begins to calm, and the curtains settle back into their place. A new shadow is instantly cast across the room. The response to the new presence is utter silence.

"Who are you?" the officer snaps.

"I could ask you the same thing," she replies, head lowered. "but all you are is a corrupt officer… Erika, are you ready?"

"As always," Erika replies.

"Then our meeting has reached an end," she murmurs, pleasantly.

Another wind whips up, twisting about them both. It lasts only a moment, but vanishes with the two. The silent room suddenly feels uneasy. The officer, shocked out of his wits, turns and runs off after them. He won't find them though, that much is clear. There isn't a single trace left of their presence.

Luna turns to her friends. "That wasn't who I think it is, was it?"

**Author's Note: It's my birthday month, so yay. I thought that I had better get this up in time for this month. I really love typing this up. I hope it does better than the original.**

**Thank you, thank you, and thank you for reading. I'm sorry if you don't like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Night of Ever

"Are you worried?" Erika asks as they traverse the dark passages of a tunnel.

"No," she replies.

Erika glances to the side. "They lie, spreading mistrust,"

"They believe the legacy of another," she smiles softly. "Even greatness can be overshadowed at first."

A small speck of light appears ahead of them. Erika smiles sweetly as they move closer; sector security was never going to find them. It would take almost all of the city's resources to come close to their hideout. They were definitely safe.

Erika pauses. "Is something wrong?"

She turns to her. "Go ahead, I will soon follow,"

"Are you sure?" Erika frowns.

She smiles reassuringly. "I have no reason to burden you with personal matters,"

* * *

><p>"That's quite enough," Martha insists. "What happened here was odd, but there's no need to dwell on it."<p>

"She is going to be okay though, isn't she?" Leo frowns. "Akiza, I mean."

"She's more than capable of taking care of herself," Martha replies reassuringly, but even she is worried. "Luna, are you alright? You're awfully quiet tonight."

"I'm fine," Luna mumbles, sitting curled up as a ball. "Don't worry…"

"Akiza is going to be fine," Leo says. "Everyone said so, so it _must_ be true!"

Luna sighs, her thoughts already taking her far away from her friends. "I know Akiza's safe, everyone keeps saying that… It's just, no, never mind…"

"What is it? We know something's wrong so you might as well save us all some time and tell us now," Crow urges.

Luna casts him a quick glance. "It… It's about…"

"Luna, you're scaring me," Leo glowers.

Luna glances at almost everyone in the room. "It's about Selene…"

The following silence weighs heavily upon the room. Selene wasn't someone that they dared to talk about; not anymore. After she had first disappeared, they speculated and chatted amongst themselves. A few weeks after that, Trudge had bolted into Martha's house and called everyone else to come too. He wasn't meant to tell them; no one was supposed to know. He couldn't keep the information to himself, not when he knew they were so desperate for news, or when he remembered seeing her. It had hit them all hard; Selene was dead.

* * *

><p>The night sky glistens with Heaven's diamond tears. Beneath them, walking along the sea, is a cloaked figure. The pace is quick, each step echoing quietly in what would otherwise be silence. Every step is filled with purpose, but the reason remains unknown. The head lifts, glancing across at New Domino City. Her pale skin contrasts with the velvet midnight of her cloak. Refusing to pause, or slow, her eyes flit towards the calmly rolling waves. The reflection of Satellite distorts in the water, but it still remains clear to her.<p>

Her eyes dull, growing distant and reminiscent. It had been a while since she last walked upon Satellite ground; it felt strange. She pries her eyes away from the water. Her head lowers, and the hood conceals her face. She raises her speed. Something urges her onwards. She daren't allow the chance to slip from her grasp.

The end of her cloak billows about her ankles. The ends still manage to swish upon the ground, an onlooker notes. His expression contorts into something akin to a smirk, but of a much darker origin. He lowers himself onto one knee, peering closely as her figure, quite a distance away, shrinks. He chuckles, maliciously pleased for something. His right eye, brown-black in colour glints.

Down below, she slows. For a moment she exists in an unmoving instant. She turns, glancing up at the building whose roof held that man who watched so carefully, and sinisterly. As her eyes settle on the roof, she finds it empty. Her eyes narrow, untrusting, and she begins walking once more. Now her goal lies in the recesses of her mind.

She turns to her right. Her new path takes her something that she has closed her mind on. She glances up, her head staying down. Ahead of her is a silent road in a sleeping city. It takes a moment before she realises something. She stops at the curb, just as Yūsei's duel runner streaks past. Distracted, he doesn't see her. She, on the other hand, can't look away from him. She continues to stare after him even after he disappears onto Daedalus Bridge.

It takes a few moments before she regains her senses. Her head lowers and the air is filled with the sound of her soft, shocked gasps. Her wide eyes dart across the pavement, unable to understand what they've only just seen. Slowly, she takes a step backwards. The shock is still clear and apparent on her pale face. Her breathing begins to calm and settle into normality. As her mind becomes hers again, she turns and flees. Her form disappears from sight as Crow and Jack's duel runner's chase after Yūsei.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I haven't ended my hiatus! I haven't ended it, alright? I had to upload this chapter. I was desperate to give chapter one some company, and I ashamedly admit, that I missed reviews… Oh, and thank you so much to those who read my accompaniment Rosy Veil! I adore you guys! I should tell you that more often. I LOVE YOU GUYS!<strong>

**I hope that you can have some more patience with me after this. I realise that I'm not a particularly good writer / authoress (yes, I've invented a new name. I like it, and I'm keeping it). You may still have quite some time before I find myself able to release the next chapter. This one was purely for the sake of teasing you. Yes, I've found that I like to tease people with some non-sense that will make perfect sense later on.**

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! I thank you for sparing my chapter some of your precious time. If I have failed to entertain you then I apologise.**

***Yūsei - I respect Japanese as a language very much, so I have added the correct intonation. Yes, I am obsessed with language's, but it doesn't hurt to pay attention to the details.**

Don't'cha just love inspiration? Mine comes from Ailee - Heaven. DBSK – Why Did I Fall In Love With You? Leona Lewis – Hurt. Susan Boyle – Wild Horses. I have a very diverse taste in music. Check out Kim Yeo Hee if you're bored; she's good. I think she deserves more fans.


	3. Chapter 3

Night of Ever

It is light. The sun is high in the sky, watching over the Earth with caring warmth. However, the warmth is beyond those who stand in a particular back street. They can't feel it, and not because of the position– the sun shines upon them. The coldness that holds them in its grasp is from the undeniable memory of the place.

Crow, Jack and Yūsei stand beside one another. Their gaze is directed to a small area of the street. It was in this area that the blood was found. It was the blood that proved Selene to be dead. It hadn't been long since she was officially dead to them. None of them has come close to being ready to visit this site yet, but Yūsei had to come. Once Luna had spoken her name he had been filled with such a strong urge to return to this place that he didn't even try to fight it.

Crow sighs. "So this is it… This is where she said her goodbyes,"

"She was a good ally," Jack mutters, his voice barely audible.

Yūsei frowns, remembering her last words to him. She had tried her best to tell him but he didn't quite understand at the time. It was the way that she worded her confession that confused him. She had told him that she couldn't stop her heart from beating, but she did just that. She fell from the window willingly. This is where she landed, and where her blood was found. It was the only trace left of her…

"Do you ever wonder if…" Yūsei says, his head down and his eyes shadowed. "If she's still alive?"

Crow flinches. "Don't do this, I mean it, don't do this. You saw her jump and then the… The blood was enough to prove it even if you weren't there. She did this, not you,"

"It was five point four litres of blood," Jack replies. "She's not coming back… Come on, we've been out here since last night. Martha will be worried."

Yūsei waits for a moment as they walk away. "They never found a body… The blood was found days after she fell,"

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since Akiza had been kidnapped, but she refuses to count the days. She trusts in her friends and she knows that they'll find her. All that she has to do is wait patiently for them to come for her. She had attempted to escape days before, but the room is well guarded against her psychic abilities.<p>

Her foot taps against the floor as her eyes scan the room for the umpteenth time. By now she's memorised every single detail of the room. When she had first awoken, still dazed, she hadn't been able to understand what had happened. The reason for her confusion on that first day is now astonishingly clear; it's the room itself.

A kidnap victim dreads a dark cell with no warmth and mould growing over the walls. Her room is certainly nothing like that drear outcome. The walls are a pale magnolia, and the carpet is an earthen brown. The room has three large, full length windows looking out onto an empty, but lavish, garden. Pressed up against the centre of the far wall is the four poster bed with draping opaque curtains. On either side of the bed are doors, both of which lead to the bathroom.

The bathroom is also a room built for luxuriance. The blue tiled walls compliment the pristine white floor tiles. A large bath stands against the far wall on gilded lion-head feet. By its side is a Jacuzzi that could comfortably fit eight horizontal people both ways. The toilet and sink have been given the same lavish budget as everything else.

As for where Akiza is currently - she's sitting at the opposite end of the room from the bed. Here is an extravagant chaise longue next to an ornate table which is accompanied by two regal high-backed chairs. Akiza is presently tapping her foot and looking out of the window. The luxurious beautifications surrounding her don't have any imminent interest to her; all that she wants is to leave.

She pauses, something catching her attention, but nothing is different. She sighs, and leans back. As futile as it has been, she casts a quick glance at the door. Only moments after setting her eyes upon it does it slowly swing ajar. It doesn't take any more enticing than that for her to make her way towards it.

At the door, she peers out. The hallway to her left is empty, but to her right, a shadow vanishes around the corner. Knowing that no other option will be likely to present itself, she follows the shadow. It leads her down twisting corridors until finally Akiza reaches the entrance hall. Here, the features are even grander than her room. It shocks her into stillness, but she quickly regains her senses.

The front door is open, and she quickly slips out.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Erika asks, fretfully.<p>

She laughs politely. "I merely scraped my arm. You shouldn't worry for me so,"

"You've done so much for me," Erika smiles fondly. "You've given us all a life that we couldn't have had otherwise. We are all in your debt."

"You're so caring Erika. Remember that you are a kind person always," she urges. "It's been a while now. You should return to your quarters and rest."

"Thank you," Erika breaths, content and weary. "Please rest well too."

The demure smile vanishes from her face the moment that the door closes. She sighs and leans forward, clutching her head. The image of Yūsei passing her on his duel runner is impossible for her to ignore. He had been too pre-occupied to notice her, but a part of her wishes that he had seen her. Faintly, she wonders if he would have stopped if he had caught sight of her. She still has many answers that he seeks, but his determination makes her believe that he was doing something important.

She shakes her head and sighs, looking up. On her desk is a small alien fox. Its coat is black with crimson strips over its back. The dark, dull eyes are focused entirely on her. She lifts her arm and it hisses, the eyes glowing vermillion. She chuckles quietly to herself and sets about getting some rest.

"Perhaps it's time that I reveal myself to Yūsei…" she muses. "I wonder how he would react after all this time. Well, I've released Akiza; I may as well play my cards before someone beats me to it."

**Author's Note: Hello! I'm so sorry for the wait. I've been working on my book to the best of my ability; I can even write the first sentence or two in French. However, that's beside the point. I wanted to tell you that the story will shed its confusion in the next chapter, or the one after that. If you're still confused after that then you'll have to tell me what you're confused about because I'll be stumped.**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry if I failed to please you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Night of Ever

Strange happenings were going on. The city isn't quite what it used to be. The roads are unusually quiet and the streets are almost always empty. The citizens have hidden themselves away and locked their doors. Panic on such a grand scale is hard to go unnoticed. Panic like that has everyone running and hiding and fearing the reason why. That is, this time, everyone except for the Signers. Even Martha is clueless as to why the children have locked themselves in their rooms. As hard as she tries to enter and speak to them they won't allow it. All they do is sit and mumble to themselves deliriously.

"You've got no idea how this is happening?" Crow asks. "No ideas at all?"

Martha sighs. "We've been through this already; I don't know anything. I don't see anyone to ask and the children won't speak to me,"

"Don't worry, I'm sure this will pass soon," Luna smiles, reassuringly.

"This might be them," Jack comments. "What they do is enough to terrify most people."

"By them do you mean the ones that took Akiza?" Yūsei asks.

"It makes sense," Jack says, instantly defensive of his theory. "People are disappearing all over the world and all that they have to go on is the word _Touched_."

"Even if that's true there's not much we can do about it," Martha explains. "I'm sure you have better things to discuss than the state of anxiety in the city."

"It isn't just the city though!" Leo exclaims, excitedly. "It's Satellite, Duel Academy, and all over the place! Everywhere's scared of what's gonna happen!"

"Everyone," Luna sighs, correcting him.

"There isn't much point in talking about it, you're right," Crow nods, solemnly. "We should leave this up to Trudge and ambush him with questions in a day or two."

"You guys! That's no fun," Leo frowns. "Why don't we go look at the port? There's bound to be something there. Dexter says that all of the clues lead to the port as the next place for a disappearance. If we all go then there's no way we'll be in trouble!"

* * *

><p>"The port," Akiza frowns.<p>

She's made her way back. It's a good thing, and she's happy to be back, but she doesn't know this area of the city well. She frowns at the scene again. The sun is setting and she knows that it will only set for a few seconds before it will vanish entirely. She can't help but entertain the idea of whether she should just have waited for her friends. They would save her without a doubt and she was never treated badly in that other place. She was never cold or hungry, but she soon berates herself for thinking in such a way.

She wraps her arms around herself as she makes her way down the concrete strip. All of the warehouses are on her left and the sea is on her right. She can see the silhouette of ships in the distance but none of them are coming. She sighs tiredly and notices how her breath is misted before her eyes.

She starts to walk faster. A strange sense of urgency fills her but she passes it off as just wanting to escape the cold. She rubs her arms in an attempt to warm herself and is surprised by how quickly it makes a difference. Ahead of her is where they've begun to reclaim land from the sea. When she reaches that area of port there will be warehouses on either side of her. She hopes to find someone who works here to help her get back home.

"Akiza!" a voice yells loudly. "Look, it's Akiza!"

She looks up and squints to see who it is and finds it to be Leo. A big smile overcomes her features and she speeds up even more. Her friends are soon upon her are passing her from person to person as they each give her a hug and try to warm her - everyone except for Jack that is. In their presence she's soon distracted from thoughts of the cold and it starts to recede.

"Wow, Akiza, how'd you escape?" Leo exclaims, happily tugging on her arm as they make their way back to the duel runners.

"I didn't escape," Akiza muses. "Someone opened the door and I followed whoever it was to the exit. I kept walking and I ended up here."

"We're glad that we found you," Luna smiles, comfortingly.

However, their cheery mood is soon disrupted. A loud _screech_ fills the air and a steel tower collapses into the sea. They stare on in horror and wonder if _Touched_ has somehow found them. On the top of the building that is collapsing a dark figure can be seen. He doesn't move despite the building beginning to collapse and he is clearly to blame. If he wasn't then he would most likely try to flee from the subsiding building.

Despite the darkness he sees them. He sees them clearly and sends a large chunk of the concrete warehouse towards them. The chunk collapses and crumbles to dust before it reaches them. The Signers stare on at the settling dust as a cloaked figure is slowly revealed. The person stands with his or her back to them for a moment before turning away.

The person tries to hurry away but the Signers aren't willing to let their saviour go so easily. Yūsei grasps the cloak and the person is pulled back momentarily before the strength of the latch gives way and the cloak falls. She gasps and stares at those before her in horror. She once more tries to flee but a card slices through the hem of her dress and then falls to its side. She stares at it sorrowfully.

"Selene…" Yūsei murmurs in shock.

**Author's Note: Ah, well, there you go! I adore Selene, I see a bit of myself in her, strangely, and I couldn't bear to part with… No, I'm just kidding! I had this planned all along! Mwahahahahahaha! Oh well, big dramatic revelation over! Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did, and I apologise if you didn't. Thank you for your time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Night of Ever

"It's been a while…" Selene murmurs, unable to look at them.

She knows better than to run from them. Even if she tried they would run after her and catch her. She sighs quietly and instantly her breathe mists in the coldness of the night. She can't run anyway since they now know that she's alive.

"Been a while?" Jack yells. "We thought you were dead and you let us believe that!"

"A lot has happened," she whispers, thoughtfully. "Nothing is the same."

"Maybe it would have had a chance of staying the same if you hadn't disappeared!" Jack snaps.

"Calm down, Jack, we should let her explain," Akiza says, worry lacing her voice. "You do have an explanation for us, right?"

She looks at them all except for Yūsei. "I was finding new friends,"

"So we weren't good enough for you?" Leo asks, disappointed. "Are your new friends better than us?"

Selene struggles not to look at Yūsei. No matter the people she comes across no one will ever be greater than him. However, instead of voicing her true sentiments she masks her emotions as best as she can. Her eyes wander from them as the whispering in her heart is forced into a submissive silence.

"There is very little use that words bring. My sentiments are of no consequence to you,"

Before they can stop her she turns and flees. Each step she takes is echoed by a thousand years captive pain piercing her body and soul. Despite her best efforts her shields collapse and tears fall freely down her face. Selene veers to the right and is soon lost amongst the port's storage buildings.

* * *

><p><em>I thought…<em>

_I thought it would be alright… but it's not…_

_It already aches…_

_I can't stop my heart from beating..._

The words echo through Yūsei's mind. Selene hadn't been clear when she told him that. He didn't understand what she meant when she first uttered them. He remembers the confusion, the understanding, the remembering, but most of all he remembers when she stopped speaking. She stepped off of the window ledge and fell to the streets below. Days after she fell from the ledge Sector Security found litres of her blood and proclaimed her to be dead.

He knows that those feelings she had are still there. She wouldn't look at him last night, but she wanted to. He could see that she wanted to look at him and more memories flood his mind. She was taken in by Martha when Carly found her drowning in a small pond. Before Carly found Selene she had been under Sayer's control. Selene's ability of seeing into the future could have proven deadly if Sayer hadn't, once he found again, grown bored of her slow progress.

However, when they tried to retrieve her it became clear that she didn't require their assistance. She showcased more powers than she had before – stretching beyond that of the mind – and easily stopped Sayer's use of the Hinotama cards. He stole her away again and injected her with the powers of another psychic. Selene didn't know how to control her own powers and the added pressure of someone else's drove her over the edge. If he hadn't talked some sense into her she would have destroyed Neo Domino.

Yūsei glances around the spare room in Martha's house. This is where Selene stayed for the short amount of time that she spent with them. There were no signs at that time of what was going to happen. She wanted to help people and to learn how to control herself. She was so fearful of hurting others and it showed.

_Knock knock_

"Yūsei," Martha asks from the other side of the door. "Are you alright? Jack and Crow told me what happened."

He opens the door. "I'm fine; I just didn't expect her to do something like that,"

Martha glances around the room uneasily. "So you decided to come here to think about it? There was nothing that you could have done. She chose to do this and I doubt that you could have stopped her… There's something you aren't telling me, isn't there?"

"I think she's part of _Touched_," Yūsei replies. "If she is then she's responsible for Akiza's kidnapping."

Martha pats his arm comfortingly. "I'm sure you two will meet again. You can ask her all of your questions then. She really admired you so you have the best chance of getting an answer,"

* * *

><p>Selene throws herself onto the vast mattress of the king sized bed. She buries her face into the covers and takes deep breaths. A sharp stabbing sensation throbs throughout her body from deep within her heart. Over the months that she avoided Yūsei she had begun to stop it from overcoming her. Now, though, such a feat seems impossible. The pain grows ever stronger with each throb. Selene's fists clench the sheets tightly. She's only ever in pain this intolerable when they're apart.<p>

Selene lurches upright and smooth's out the covers. "Enter,"

"How are you?" Erika enquires, slipping soundlessly into the room. "You were gone without a trace and for so long that we worried."

Selene smiles kindly. "Dear Erika, you needn't fret. All is well and so am I,"

"I am pleased to hear of it," Erika says, relieved. She then curtsies. "It is mid-noon, I should return to my tasks. Thank you for seeing me."

Selene's smile remains serene as she nods with a contented expression. Her expression grows sorrowful and weary as soon as the door is shut. She sighs dejectedly and looks to the dark ceiling. Her racing heart begins to calm and she lowers her gaze and slows her breathing. She starts to get up when agony strikes her abdomen.

With an anguished outcry she falls to her knees. Her right arm is wrapped around her stomach. Her left arm is wrapped around the bed post for support. She jerks forward and chokes back on a cry. Unable to keep fighting the pain she draws her arm back to her side. A soft splash caresses her skin and she raises her left hand. There are small splashes of blood on the back of her hand. She gingerly touches the corner of her mouth and looks at her hand again. A wide trail of blood is smeared down the side of her hand.

She lowers her head. "I'm sorry…"

**Author's Note: Hello readers! This chapter was really a 1) what / who it is 2) who she is, and 3) what is going to become central to the storyline. Selene is the one who is going to drive this story though she probably won't be as prominent as the Signers.**

**Anyway, I'd like to remind you that (for stories that fall under this category) I insist on having the same number of reviews as there are chapters. Since we're reaching that breaking point I thought I'd point it out. For more information you can look to the bottom of my profile page. Esther and Eden hacked my account to explain the situation to you {they are **_**so**_** cute} and their explanation is quite good.**

**I'll also be leaving my chapter stories hanging for quite a bit as I need to work on finishing and publishing my novel The Rivers of Life. I may hop back to upload another chapter because I utterly adore this story, its predecessor, side-story and the next two 5ds fanfictions that I've already begun. So, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading and I apologise if you didn't. Please leave me a review if you have the time. Thank you!**

_Inspiration - Raymond Lam and Eva Huang's song 'Promise' from my second favourite movie. N-Dubz - Say It's Over._


	6. Chapter 6

Night of Ever

Selene stares at a photograph set upon a table on the other side of the room. She can't resist the temptation and instinctively reaches for it. The slightest movement makes her wince and her efforts cease. She takes deep breaths to try and overcome the pain. Her position of lying sprawled across the bed on her stomach creates great discomfort but she can't risk moving. She gasps loudly at the onslaught of another stabbing pain in her abdomen.

Tears are beginning to form in her eyes. She blinks them away. Her gaze remains fixated upon the photograph.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand what's going on," Leo sighs, desolately. "She was our friend… Why would she do this?"<p>

"I don't know, kid," Trudge shrugs. "I only found out myself a few minutes ago. I thought you should all know this."

Trudge looks around the dining room table. Each person wears a different expression and each are deeply immersed either in thoughts or emotions. As usual, Jack is grouchy and the angriest of them all. His fists are clenched tightly enough that his hands have turned white. His fierce violet eyes turn on Trudge with an overwhelming intensity.

"Wait, you mean that it was Selene all along?" Akiza asks, curiously.

"Yes, that's what he's been telling us," Jack snaps.

"It must have been her then," Akiza says, brightly. "The person who released me must have been Selene. She must have found out that they took me and decided to let me go."

"Are you sure that it's Selene?" Yūsei enquires, doubtfully. "There could have been a mistake."

Trudge shakes his head. "Look, I know you liked her, but the proof is as concrete as it gets,"

A quiet sound emanates from the hallway as they sit and ponder in silence. None of them want to believe what they've been told. It would explain Selene's strange behaviour at the port. She had tried her best to avoid their questions and this provides them with a solid answer as to why. The trouble is that the girl they knew would never have done such a thing. Selene was always so fragile, hanging onto that edge, and needing to be reassured that she was, indeed, a good person. This new persona is entirely different and would require an extreme amount of calculation to have succeeded as it has.

The door to the dining room opens slowly and Martha enters. She glances around each of them speculatively. She can tell from their expressions that something immense has just happened. She closes the door and moves to stand by Jack. She places her hand on his shoulder to stop his furious trembles.

"I do like you being here," Martha tells them. "but you might want to think about getting another meeting place. This isn't for you to waltz in and out whenever it pleases you… What happened here today?"

Trudge sighs and scratches the back of his neck. "It's Selene… We have substantial evidence that she's the leader of Touched,"

The shock spreads through Martha slowly. Each word takes its time before sinking in. When she finally makes sense of the statement she looks around the table once more. Her eyes settle on Yūsei and she frowns. Yūsei had fought for her more than anyone else. He stood by her and kept believing that there was goodness in her. She sighs and shakes her head in disbelief. None of it makes much sense.

* * *

><p>"Is it now?" Æsc growls into the radio.<p>

"Don't be so informal," Erika scolds, slapping the back of his head. "How dare you be so forward?"

"It's alright, Erika, you needn't worry," Selene says, approaching them sluggishly.

Her right hand is placed on the left side of her abdomen. Selene steps out of the darkness of the rooftop. She joins her two companions and kneels at the edge of the sky scraper. Erika moves to allow her more space and Selene smiles gratefully. Her gaze turns to the sprawling metropolis of Neo Domino City. The people are oblivious to the world around them as they think only of their own lives. Anger flashes through Selene's veins and she winces.

"Miss…" Æsc begins worriedly.

"Yes," she looks to him sternly. "Do it now. There is no time like this one."

"Go now!" Æsc barks into the radio.

He glances at Selene as he does so. Erika, the faithful and devoted fool, is watching the city with bright child-like eyes. Selene is watching the city too. However, her gaze wanders to herself now and then. Æsc follows her stare to her abdomen. He can sense something in the air that isn't natural. Now that he's seen where Selene's concern lies he can tell that it's blood. He daren't speak of it though and looks to the chaos in the streets below. He worries for her health but more for her sanity.

* * *

><p>"Was there really any choice?" a woman murmurs, staring at a cracked photograph. "You always were so stubborn… Everywhere you turned it came with you," she laughs bitterly. "It was like the Midas Touch. Oh, but everything <em>you<em> touched turned to death and despair. Good person or not you're cursed. Your entire existence has been one long curse, but you shouldn't worry, I can relieve you of that. It will only take moments and your screams won't even be heard…"

She looks up to the pale light filtering into the room. Her lips contort into cruelty and malice. She sneers at the light and holds the photograph up. As though by accident, but most definitely on purpose, it slips from her grip. The frame smashes against the floor with a resounding clatter. She smiles and stomps on the frame with all of her might. Her bitter laughter becomes brighter and joyful. Her eyes turn to the light and almost glow with mirth and glee.

"All will be right at last," she disparages.

**Author's Note: Hello all, how nice to be back. I'm still concentrating on my one-shots and mini-series but I just adore Night of Ever. I'm sorry if this chapter seems dark but I've been enjoying writing about apocalyptic worlds and times. I'm even going to do a YuGiOh 5ds mini-series about it. Beware though to those who find that interesting as it will most definitely be rated M.**

**Do you remember The Rosy Veil? I sure hope you do, but it's fine if you don't. It's all the more surprising if you don't have a clue!**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologise if you didn't.**

Æsc – Ash tree, rune, or, ash spear.


	7. Chapter 7

**AU: I'm sorry. I can't do this. I just can't.**

Night of Ever

"Who knew this would come down to a simple phrase?" she murmurs. "Who knew you could fall so low? They all turned their backs on you one by one so I know you'll claim innocence… Really, how can you, of all people, be innocent?"

In a portside warehouse the light slants through a hole in the roof. She lifts the broken picture frame to the light and it refracts off of all the cracks. Her lips contort into a smile of sorts. She throws the frame. It smashes against the wall and bounces on the concrete floor. When it stops the light catches some blood. However, the woman, currently leaving, is unharmed. Her dark laughter resonates as she retreats.

* * *

><p>Selene gasps as she lurches upright. Her hands grasp the covers of her bed in tight fists. Her pounding heart echoes in her ears like a solemn beat of forthcoming death. Her lungs strain in the sub-zero temperature of the night. Beads of sweat coat her face as her struggles grow weaker. The tightness in her chest releases and she inhales gratefully. Each breath becomes a thin veil of mist in the night. She looks to the open doors directly before her. They lead onto an empty balcony of icy marble.<p>

Slowly she turns her gaze downwards. Her grip on the bed sheets loosens. The wetness flows like rivers between her fingers. In the dim light of the moon she can see blood. She looks over the bed to find that even the base board is coated. She drops the sheets as though they're on fire. Her hands gingerly move around to touch her back. On her right shoulder blade and above the left side of her hip bone she can feel the edges of torn flesh.

Selene throws the covers and races to the vanity in the dark side of the room. She tears at the cord of the table lamp and the room is suddenly alight. Her eyes squeeze shut fearfully. The long nightdress is soaked in her blood. She falls against the vanity, breathing harshly and trying to stay conscious. She coughs and small spatters of blood fall across the glass cover.

* * *

><p>"What happened here?" a Sector Security officer frowns. "I've never seen chaos like this. It looks like half the street was ripped out from the earth!"<p>

One of the residents sees the two gossiping officers. She pushes past other officers and grabs his arm. She tries to speak but the words won't form. A fire erupts in the distance and crackles.

She cries. "People in cloaks came in the night. They brought sticks with the ends on fire and shattered windows. They wrote _Touched_ on walls, so it has to be them!"

Paramedics take her away. "They took my cousin Erika!"

As she's removed her desperate voice shatters the dull panic of the night. Her shrill pitch is an unwelcome reminder of how control is spiralling from those who have thus far kept the citizens safe. She's lifted from her feet and carried away from sight. In the crowd that parts for her a news crew turn their cameras. Her pleas and screams are broadcasted across Satellite to terrified homes.

The twin's shriek, both struck by a Eureka moment. The light in their eyes is born from inspiration rather than circumstances. Trudge, though only looking out for them, had left an air of sorrow, disbelief and anger. Leo had thrown a fit when the accusation had sunk in. He didn't know Selene well but she had proven herself to be likeable. She possessed kindness that was seen through her eyes.

"Think it's the same person?" Leo grins.

"Lots of people have family in other countries," Luna reasons. "We have. It's not impossible that Sector Security officer accused Erika of Akiza's kidnapping."

Leo leaps to his feet. "We just have to find out how that officer found her, do the same and get her to tell us where Selene is! Once we ask Selene we'll know for sure that she isn't the leader of _Touched_. We can bring her back too!"

"What are you eating?" Akiza frowns, entering. "Have you been raiding Martha's kitchen again? You know how she feels about that."

"We found out how to find Selene," Leo chuckles.

At once Akiza is immersed in their strategy, agreeing, disagreeing and making adjustments. The exuberance and joviality blinds them to the person in the hall. Yūsei listens to their conversation. His right hand holds his deck and his left holds his duel runner keys. It's been almost two weeks since Trudge gave them the bad news. Yūsei has since come and gone like the wind.

Yūsei looks to his right as someone stirs. Martha and the children have left. Leo and Luna shouldn't have come but they wouldn't dare bring a friend when intruding. The floorboards creak and the soft _swish_ of fabric resonates. He looks over his shoulder and someone's shadow vanishes around the corner. He waits, listening and, soon enough, the person re-appears and flees up the stairs. Before he can pursue the stranger a card lands at his feet. He opens the envelope;

_Ro,_

_You're right. You're silent, but there's condemnation in your eyes. It was me. You know that. You just can't prove it._

_When you find proof you know where I am;_

_Selene._

"Yūsei…" Akiza frowns. "How long were you here?"

Akiza's voice jolts him from his thoughts but he doesn't hear what she says. He quickly mutters 'I'm fine' and rushes out the door. There's no doubt in his mind that the note is from the stranger. The note doesn't worry him. Selene had, long ago, confessed falsely to murdering someone when she lost control of her psychic powers. She spoke as though she'd done it before. He's sure it's related to that, but it's the messenger who worries him most.

There are no records of Selene. No birth record, no security number, no family history. Who could know of her?

**Author's Note: I can't do this. You know, school has started again. I got really bad nosebleeds days before. Then I got an unhappy tummy. It's still unhappy and I'm still not at school. My eyes are sore. My temperature is a yoyo. I wake up with stomach pains. I've been off of school for almost three years now and my bad health is just getting worse. At this moment in time I'm going on a hiatus. I'd keep going if it was just my health, you know, but it's been about three months since I last saw any of my 'friends'. I need to get my life in order. I can't do this and fix me. I'm sorry. It's hiatus time again. For much longer now. I'm sorry but I can't go any further with my life the way it is now without wanting to take a razor to my wrists. I feel like this is my last chance before all hope it lost. Sorry for leaving you all with just this.**

**Thank you for reading.**

Listened to _All Or Nothing_ and _Dancing In The Dark_.


	8. Chapter 8

Night of Ever

People cry. Their voices wail pitifully. The sounds strike Selene to her core. She clutches the fabric above her heart. Many areas of the city have turned to slums. She's traversing one of them now. Here the people are without food, money, shelter and water. She could easily conjure the life-saving liquid for them but she doesn't. She daren't interfere any further in their affairs. They would kill her if they discover her involvement in their current state of affairs. She didn't mean for her people to destroy the city.

Her cloak whispers around her ankles. She tries to ignore the constant waft of air. She tries not to breathe any more than necessary; mould covers the encampment. Someone falls into her path. She freezes, shocked to her core, as the person splutters helplessly. Her hands fist tightly. She bites down on her lip sharply. Blood trickles down her chin. She covers her mouth immediately but it seeps between her fingers. In panic she turns and flees.

Her heart hammers against her chest. The assault is relentless and merciless. Selene holds back tears so as not to aggravate her tired eyes.

"So," a voice murmurs. "This is where you've been hiding. What an interesting job you have."

She whips around, still covering her mouth. "No more so than yours. I know that you haven't forgotten me; you wouldn't be here if you did… What do you want from me? I'm not like Akiza,"

"I'm glad. You'd be far too useless if you were," he replies solemnly. "I had many plans for you. You could have been great. You could have re-shaped this world into something far superior."

"I thought you learned your lesson after our last encounter. You are glutton for punishment," she frowns. "You haven't the strength to defeat me, Sayer. If you try you'll die here where those people will be desperate enough to eat you. That isn't the fate that you desire. I suggest that you leave now. I don't make a habit of being lenient."

"You'll die if you try to defend yourself. You can hide it from your subordinate's but I can see how much you're suffering. If you want I can make things better," he holds out his hand.

"You could never make anything better. I know a liar when I see one," she glares. "Let me leave or I _will_ show you the power that you're so awed by. I promise you that if I must use it, it will be the last sight you ever have."

"Would you rather feel guilty like this for your entire life? Do you want to be plagued by regret?" he grins, knowingly; extending his hand. "You just have to trust me."

* * *

><p>The flash of headlights from a duel runner gleam between the trees. The rider veers left and down a wider road. It leads into Satellite's first major city. It follows the roads to a house that hasn't changed in many years. It was like that before the Ener-D incident, after it and still appears the same. The interior has changed quite a bit over the years. The people who live there have changed as well. The engine is turned off and the door almost flies off of its hinges.<p>

"Yūsei, you're back!" Leo tugs at his sleeve.

"You've been gone for a few days. Are you alright?" Luna frowns.

"I'm fine. You shouldn't worry about me," he replies.

"We've been busy while you were away," Leo explains as Yūsei looks over his duel runner. "We've gone through a whole lot of plans - lots of Jack's ideas were useless - but we're good now! With the ones that we're down to we'll definitely find Selene!"

Yūsei drops his keys. He stays still for a moment; contemplating the optimistic outlook. During his time away he tried to cross over to Neo Domino but the security worries stopped him. He wanted to see her again. The letter makes no sense to him. Selene was never someone who could be easily read but the letter made her seem so calculating and cruel.

He straightens up. "What are you thinking of?"

Luna smacks her brother's head. "Yūsei, we've looked at plans but there's no guarantee that they'll work and even if they did... Even if they do Sector Security still want to arrest her. We can't win this,"

"The others are inside," Leo groans, interrupting her.

"You two go ahead. I'll catch up with you," he frowns, peering into the shadows.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Everything's fine. Go in. I won't leave like that again,"

The twins stand their ground. He turns to them when another person collides with him. She flails her arms around wildly for a moment. Then, with a _thud_, she collapses. She groans and rolls onto her back, rubbing her nose. She winces at the pain and glances down at her bleeding knee.

"What were you doing out there?" Leo frowns.

"I was jogging," she replies.

No one believes her. Her elbow length hair is styled in tight curls. She's wearing unsoiled make up. Her shoes have a small heel and she's wearing a blue midi checkered dress. Her speech pattern is without hindrance. Her breathing is normal.

"You'd better come in so we can have a look at your injuries," Luna suggests, linking arms with the woman and leading her into the house.

"You can't act so familiar with a stranger!" Leo exclaimed. "She could be an axe murderer! She could be a serial killer! She could be a ghost!"

**Author's Note: Hello! I'm back, but you've probably already guessed that. My username's been popping up in a lot of fandoms. If, for some unfathomable reason, you've chosen to be alerted when I upload something I apologise for the inconvenience. I've returned to this fandom super early! The best thing ever happened to me today! I finally got a copy of 仙劍奇俠傳! Well, 5+. You have no idea how happy that makes me! It completely makes up for everything else that's happened today!**

**Oh, another apology for you guys! I promised you all that once I complete Night of Ever I would upload Doves of the Crimson Sky. I won't be doing that. I was hit by inspiration and started Little Fairy. I love Little Fairy. It's a re-telling of one of my favourite tales of all time... Then, I got distracted and started Remember. I said, 'I'll do this before Little Fairy. It could be a good lead in'. That made me very happy... Until I got distracted again and started Fatalus... I know, I'm stupid.**

**The order will go like this... Night of Ever. Remember. Fatalus. Little Fairy. Doves of the Crimson Sky. !?.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter of Night of Ever. I love you all, my precious readers and I hope you enjoyed what I've presented. I'm so sorry if I failed your expectations. I promise that I'll improve!**


	9. Chapter 9

Night of Ever

The woman settles on a small wooden stool. She smiles at the gathering of strangers nervously. Her eyes stray to Martha when their stares prove to be unrelenting.

"I've told you before. This is Rosemary. She's been staying here for a few weeks. One of the children got lost in a game of hide and seek and she found him. She was living on the streets so we brought her in as thanks," Martha explains for the umpteenth time.

No one responds. Their stares grow no more intense yet still refuse to relent. Rosemary taps her feet anxiously. Her time in the streets was more comfortable than their stares. It's as though they've all forgotten their manners.

"How long have you been here?" Luna asks eventually.

"I've only been in Satellite for about a month now. I used to just roam from place to place," she replies.

"What kind of place were you living in?" Leo frowns suspiciously.

"Whatever kind of street I was in. I slept rough," she responds, her nervousness fading.

"Was it a city?" Leo prods.

Rosemary nods. "Yes, it was. The entire place was so big and populated. No one had any time for me. No one gave me any money. I thought that I would be stranded there forever. Luckily, I managed to sneak onto a small fishing boat. It brought me here,"

Leo makes a gagging gesture. "That must have been stinky!"

"It was. I can still smell it in my dreams. I'll never forget it as long as I live," she replies, pleased with the sudden change of atmosphere.

Yūsei leans forward. "Were you in Neo Domino before?"

Rosemary flinches. "Oh… Yes, I think so… Yes, definitely Neo Domino. It was a bad place to be. No one cared about charity that I ever met and I've met a lot of people there. Sitting on a pavement really gets you in with the crowd. They always pushed and shoved each other. There was no respect for others. I think that's why I was so hungry,"

Her voice trails off and her eyes grow distant. Her hands grasp the skirt of her dress tightly as her nerves make an unwelcome return. Then, she sighs deeply. A small spark lights her eyes and she forces herself to overcome her nervousness. She beams brightly, pleased with her current state of affairs.

"People always used to say that a good deed will make the world go around. It's very true. If I hadn't have done what I did then I would still be out in the street. I'd still be begging and people would still be ignoring me," she leans back leisurely. "In fact, I've been here for quite a long time. It's sometime around half a month since I arrived. I feel so bad that I still don't know this place. I wandered these streets too for a week. That's usually more than enough time to learn a place. Satellite is such an amazing place. I didn't think that I would ever be so lucky, I-"

The front door slams shut with a roaring bang. Yūsei, Jack and Crow leap to their feet to investigate. However, all they find is the front door swinging, creaking on its hinges. Yūsei glimpses a shadow of a person fleeing. He decides not to give chase and neither Jack or Crow say anything. They grumble between themselves and return to report back to Martha. Yūsei, however, remains in the hallway. When he's sure that no one else is with him he kneels by the door and lifts a small item from the floor. It looks like half of a ring. It's close to the torn letter that he was given addressed to _Ro_.

He sighs. "Selene…"

* * *

><p>The silence seems excruciatingly loud. Selene falls against one of the steel columns weakly. The port's decline in use has offered her a great deal of places in which to hide. None of them are particularly comfortable, but they serve her purposes and she can't ask for more. However, at this moment Selene wants nothing more than comfort. She wanted to apologise but was faced with betrayal. Her cheeks are still crimson from embarrassment.<p>

Her hand shoots towards her throat. She gasps loudly, straining for air before coughing up blood. Her strength abandons her and she falls to her knees. The _thud_ of the harsh ground echoes in the abandoned warehouse. Her arms quake with the effort not to collapse. Her vision blurs and she struggles for breath.

"You…" Selene chokes.

"My, how pitiful," Rosemary chimes.

Selene tries to voice her fury but no words will come. Her throat burns too greatly to speak.

Rosemary smirks snidely and inspects her nails. "They were pathetic. It was too easy to slip away. I didn't have to exert myself at all. I don't know why I'm surprised though. Predators always choose the most weak-willed and impressionable company, isn't that right, _murderer_?"

Selene glares, having managed to move onto her side. "Don't… Don't dare harm them!"

"Why? How are you going to make me do that?" she pouts dramatically. "If I remember correctly you tried to kill me before and failed. What exactly is going to change this time?"

"I didn't try to kill-… You're lying," she gasps. "You can't… Can't stop me… Surrender."

Rosemary shakes her head in disappointment. "Here I came all the way from Earth just to see you. I didn't think that you'd treat me so badly, but, then again, you _did_ kill your adoptive parents. You should have been more appreciative. I mean, it isn't like your birth parents wanted you. They didn't care about you. No one cares about you. You're lucky to have these powers because you'd be worthless otherwise… You're still pretty worthless now,"

She shakes her head slowly. The movement makes her sight blur again. The arm that supports her gives way. She rolls onto her back and stares up at the ceiling. Tears have invade her weary eyes. They threaten to overwhelm her emotional defences.

"… Liar…" she pants.

"No, I'm not," Rosemary snaps. "You know, you might think about shutting up permanently. It would make the world a much nicer place for everyone and every_thing_."

Selene groans and rises to her knees. She glances over at her former friend wearily.

Rosemary laughs. "Maybe you should take Sayer's offer,"

**Author's Note: I'm sorry! I know that I said I would do Little Fairy after this but there's been a hitch. My version is one third television series, one third game and one third mine. The only watchable version is in Chinese. I have to go through a website for every word. There are 5,000 words. The game is in Simplified but I want to learn Traditional. I have to go through the list of traditional characters, looking for one similar to the simplified version. Then I have to click on the character to get further detail. I'm not fluent in the language either so that doesn't help. Don't get me wrong, I **_**love**_** Chinese. I'm just not best pleased with this. It's going to take an awful lot of time. The website only has 4,000 characters out of 5,000. I probably won't have a use for most of the translated dialogue. Before you ask, no, I can't get the game. If I want to play the game then I have to rip out the Windows software that I've got and make it Windows XP. I can't do that as I'm getting a Chinese game this Christmas and it was made a year or two ago…**

**So, I'm going to offer you something else instead. I once had a conversation with Kpoplover1110 (I'll take your username out if you don't want to be mentioned) about stories. It was mentioned that I may have only planned out the first few chapters of Love & Hate. I did. It was originally going to be a story of re-incarnation. I'll do that instead following Night of Ever - the story **_Remember_**. I'm sorry about the confusion and the problems. I'll get on with things.**


	10. Chapter 10

Night of Ever

Selene stares at her pitiful reflection. Her skin is ghastly pale and translucent. Dark circles pull on the underside of her eyes. Her hair is lank and dirty. She sighs tiredly and steps back from the edge of the sea. It isn't worth sulking over. She looks around at the endless row of warehouses. There's nothing pleasant to be seen but she can't leave. She can't let herself be weak.

The soft sound of foot falls arises. "Have you considered my proposition yet?"

"No," she murmurs. "Sayer, there's no need to consider your offer. I won't fall before you again. I'm not weak and you don't control me. I asked you here so that we can be civil."

His lips curl into a deep scowl. "You shattered my dreams and you want me to be civil with you?"

She meets his burning gaze. "You trapped me in a panic room and drugged me with your hand-made concoctions... However, I have something that could be beneficial to us both. That is all that I have for you. This is your only opportunity,"

He forces a polite smile. "What would that be?"

She sighs. "How foolish would it be of me to trust you?"

He feigns ignorance. "You can trust me. There's no reason for you not to,"

She tries to hide her utter disbelief.

She winces. "Do you still hate humans?"

He nods, suddenly intrigued by the direction of conversation. His malicious gaze burns into her, impatiently wanting answers.

Her lips twitch into an upwards curve. "Then help me help you,"

* * *

><p>Rosemary stares between the railings. Down in the entrance hall the Signers have gathered. The whispers of their childhood indicate that it's 'the last'. Martha has had issue with their constant presence. They have had issue with their constant appearances.<p>

She smiles, stands and glides away. It is exactly as she wishes. They stood no chance. She clasps her hands behind her back, humming quietly and slipping away to the room she was given.

"Wait,"

"Hm?" she turns. "Oh! You're Yūsei, aren't you?"

He nods. "You already know that,"

She shrugs. "I'm a tad forgetful. I always know directions, which streets are good, which are bad, but people just don't stick as easily,"

He watches her carefully. "Why are you here? Is it just for the shelter?"

"I know I seem like trouble. I don't want to impose either, but…" she stops. Her eyes flicker to the letter protruding slightly from his pocket. "You're one of her _lackies_, aren't you? Good ol' Selene. There's nothing that she could do wrong. Nope, there's nothing at all. _She_ could never step out of line, but I suppose you've heard all of this before."

"That's not true. She made mistakes and she admitted that she was wrong," Yūsei replies sombrely. "You must have known her a long time ago. The person that you're describing isn't Selene."

Rosemary inches forwards. "Oh dear, what a mistake I've made. I came all this way and pulled a boy out on to the road for nothing! Perhaps I should have planned more. I should have taken greater considerations. I'll take my leave, don't you worry. Now that I know I've made a mistake I'll go, but first, tell me, did you know that she's killed before?"

He answers without pause. "I do,"

Rosemary flinches. Her eyes burst to bright flames. Her hands curl into claws. She looks away. The waves of fiery fury flood the landing. She tries to find composure.

She chokes the words out. "You are very, _very_ unfortunate, then. She told you… Oh, her confession makes you mine," a deathly calmness clutches at her. "You see, she and I have a deal. What she cannot keep I will take. You must be something of mine, then."

"No, I'm not,"

He walks away with her eyes boring into his back. The success is his but she smiles still. She draws out a copper locket on a silver chain. The fastener holds it tightly together. Her thumb runs along its calloused surface.

"Yūsei," she calls. "Did she tell you that the ones she killed were her parents?"

He falters. His grip tightens on the banister. The loud, long silence envelopes him completely.

Rosemary grins elatedly. "Oh, didn't you know? Didn't she tell you? I wonder just how much she must trust you. She told me everything and there isn't an ounce of trust or harmony between us. Where, pray tell, does that leave you?"

He slowly glances over his shoulder. "You hate her. Why should I believe you?"

Her grin widens. "You don't have to trust me, Yūsei. That's one the many good things about me. I'm not going to force your hand or twist your will to my own. I don't need people to believe me because I'm right and you'll know soon enough. The truth always comes out in the end,"

He shakes his head. "Selene didn't force my hand. She didn't twist my will. You keep telling me things about her that aren't true,"

Rosemary's smile falters. "If you don't believe me then don't. I take no pleasure in this, you know? I used to be her friend. We used to like each other. Then she started attacking people and she hated _me_ after that. It should only have been a matter of time before she got help. Since she was adopted her parents didn't want to anger her, though. They left her to her ways and she killed them for it. Of course, I don't expect you to believe me. I've said that before and I mean it. However, if you want answers, real answers, then take this. This has no lies,"

He stares at the disk in her out-stretched hand. The light dances over the surface. A deep, twisting dread knots in his stomach. Shadows creep to the edges of his mind.

Rosemary raises the disk. "I warn you, she and I come from somewhere far different. This is all the proof there is,"

Against all of his instincts he takes it.

**Author's Note: Oh, what to do? What to do? I suppose I could just race on to the next chapter whilst screaming like an idiot! No, that would be too immature. Would it be okay for me to ask you something? I have a FaceBook page, well, I have many, but there is one specifically and it's called Otaku League. I haven't uploaded much as I've got my first Comic Con today and I've been working really hard on my first Cosplay so I'll have more time from now on. There are no 'like's at this moment in time. I'm not sure anyone has seen it yet. I'm actually not asking you to look at it. I'm asking if you would mind giving me permission to share your fan fiction or fan art on it. I'll credit you, of course. I always give the language, title, author(ess) or artist and the website that it came from. I don't include author's notes though. It would just be what I've mentioned and the actual body of the story…**

**Wow, I'm so happy to do this. I'm even happier that I'll soon be turning fully to **_Little Fairy_**!**


End file.
